Stormy Day With Some Dudes
by Incomplete Userna
Summary: In S.H.I.E.L.D Education Association High School, A group of friends, who are destined to be leaving late are stuck due to an intense storm. Their parents cannot fetch them. Those group of friends just happened to be witty... Rated T for swearing and sexual mentions By the way, this story is kinda crap, But i have another upcoming fanfic coming up soon, same AU b- Max Length Is 38
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Welcome to my AU where the Avengers (Along with the Maximoffs, Falcon and Mr. "Dormammu, I've Come To Bargain") are teenagers and study in a high school (S.H.I.E.L.D. Educational Association)**

 **This AU does not involve them with their superpowers, As they are teenagers at this timeline.**

 **However, They will resemble their MCU Counterparts in attitude.**

 **This is interrupted when an intense storm a few minutes after dismissal traps them in for a week.**

 **If you manage to think about it, 1 Chapter=1 Day, unless there's some cliffhanger.**

 **Lots of Clintasha and other potential ships along the way!**

 **Also, Take it a little easy on me, this is my first fic.**

 **Likewise, Feel free to criticise if you feel something is wrong!**

Ah, The first day of school.

Who doesn't like it? Of course, Tony, having known Steve for 3 years has sat together in the cafeteria, To be joined by Clint and Natasha, whom secretly has the thing for each other. Meanwhile, Tony is interrupted by Stephen, Whom sits along with them

"H- hey guys? I'm Stephen, n-nice to meet you..."

"Hey! I'm Tony. No need to be shy, I think you'll fit along with our group! What do you think, Steve?"

Tony actively said, Most likely because of the fact he drank a 3 shot espresso coffee an hour ago.

"How was your summer?" Exclaimed Natasha, Who tried to add spice to the conversation.

"Absolute hell. I'm not gonna talk abou-" Clint said before interrupted by Tony, whom said "Absolutely awesome! I hanged out with Pepper everyday, and of course, Movie Night Every Tuesdays!" He said in a span of 6 seconds. "Come on Tony!" He said sarcastically with a hint of playfulness. "Uhhhhhh... Guys, What does the bell mean?" Stephen asked.

"God, The bell. Well, At least i can nail my grades like a carpenter!" Clint had said in a playful tone.

"Clint, why are you always optimistic?" Asked Natasha, whom seemed very curious. As they stood up and walked towards the classroom of their grade level. "Why the hell not?!?!" He said, exactly imitating the voice from World Of Warships _[I do not own anything from World Of Warships, this is only a joke and not meant to offend its creators] "_ You can stay incredibly happy, Have a good charisma, and be an attractive person!" He continued, Also in an attempt to mimic that World Of Warships voice.

 **Le poof boring sequence to dismissal**

Steve and Tony hung out in the gym, As Stephen, Natasha and Clint were in the 'liblary' (mispeld on porpoise!), Reading the Lord Of The Rings Trilogy _[No, i do not own anything involved with the Lord Of The Rings, however, i will advise you to read the said series of books, because it is an extremly good franchise.]_ "No! Thorin dies?" Clint said, in a joking tone. "Shut up Clint, He's not even in the first book let alone he only shows up in the Hobbit book~" Natasha was interrupted by an emergency tone followed by the fire alarm. "Attention all remaining students, Do not panic. There is an intense storm outside the school. All students are not advised to leave their current positions. Do not leave the school premises. We repeat; Do not leave the school premises."

"Great! Being stuck here is already a crappy time. The vending machine would be a bargain." Stephen said. "We don't have lunch money either!" Natasha and Clint said in the same time, Before looking at each other with furrowed eyebrows and annoyed faces. "You know what else would be a bargain?" Stephen asked. "What?" Natasha replied. "Asking for money from Tony, Due to him being the rich kid, but to no avail!" He answered.

"Now Stephen's getting our shit. What do you think, Nat?" Clint said, sounding impressed. "Eh..." She lazily responded, With a kick of sleepiness.

A girl wearing a red jacket and a boy who wore a blue one blitz into the gym. "Oh my god. Pietro, what do you think about that storm?" Said the girl. "I don't know. sis, but we in deep shit.", Responded the boy. "I'm Wanda, this guy's Pietro. Good to have some company over the storm." She happily said. "Good to meet ya' too. I'm Steve. That guy is Tony, he's most likely to buy us snacks from the vending machine, Right, Tony?" Steve said. "Right..." Tony said in sarcastic anger. The four went downstairs, to the vending machine, Only to be met by Natasha, Clint and Stephen.

"Tony, I've c-come to bargain." Stephen sarcastically said. "Fine. 35 Dollars for the three of you." He handed the money out, As they ate their food. Sodas as well. It started to get dark, So they decided to go to the court. "Let's use our bags as pillows." A black, tall person exclaimed.

"Oh my god, Sam!", Steve said in an extremely happy tone. Clint and Natasha had already fell asleep in one of the beches, Beside each other, Both listening to headphones. Clint had his arm over her shoulder, As her head fell onto his shoulder.

Tony reached for his phone and promptly took a photo of the sleeping pair. "I. ship. it." Tony added.

Eventually, they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Rain Can Be Freezing Too

**Author's Note: It's 2 am when i published this.**

 **Enjoy!**

Their peaceful sleep had been interrupted 4:15 am, When Clint had awoken due to being nudged on his shoulder. "Tasha, please get off of me.." he whispered silently. "It's cold here..." She responded for some reason, seemingly awake the whole time due to the cold weather reaching them. "Nat, i know. Your face is like, a few inches away from mine." He sleepily responded, with a kick of grumpiness. "Sorry..." She lazily responded, before being interrupted by Tony.

"Clintasha is real!" Tony silently spoke, only being meters away from them. "I swear to god Tony..." Natasha threatened at Tony, in a tone of anger. "Agh. Can we eat something? I'm hungry like hell. Please." Clint mentioned, In a voice that could be described as pissed. "And some water." She added. "You can take mine, if you're that thirsty." Clint added. He passed a one-thirds full bottle of water that laid beside him towards her, in a gesture of generosity. "Why is he so generous to me today?" She thought to herself.

As the twins had awoken, They walked to the empty cafeteria to hopefully scavenge food. Destiny said no, and there was nothing but a few cans of coffee. 8, To be exact. They tried to carry the cans, To their avail, They had got to the court. There were only 7 of them, Who was going to drink the other one?

 **Time skip, Now they are all awake for cliche**

They all walked aimlessly throughout the halls, drinking their canned coffee. Checking all the rooms, Until they decided to go to tthe room that seemed odd. A door with the words "Faculty Room" showed up. They decided to open it, To see a boy sleeping on a desk. Tony had seemed to recognize him. "Bruce?" He said, Waiting for a response. "Wanda, where's that spare coffee?" She gave it gently to Tony, as he laid the can on the table the boy had been sleeping on. "Agh! Who are you?" He asked in shock. "Bruce!" Tony said, in an attempt to calm him down.

"Shut up, Tony. that is a coffee right?" He opened the can and took a sip from it. Meanwhile, Clint had finished the can a few seconds before opening it, As Natasha had only had about two sips. "Hey. Want my coffee?" She says as she hands it over to Clint. "Thanks." As he accepts her offer, taking the coffee and easily finishing it. She had never liked anything for breakfast- Not even half a banana.

"She loves you, Clint." Tony exclaimed as a joke. "Like a lion and it's steak. And, as she said, Love is for children." Clint responds in a hilarious style. She responds in a sarcastic and playful manner, saying "Yeah fuck you too!", Also doubling as a The Thing Reference. _[Yes, i watched that movie.]_

Sam had found another door, saying "Science Lab". Steve quickly followed and they opened the door. The rest followed, Looking at the items in awe. "Bruce, May you pass me the potassium and water?" Tony asked. "No Tony, no. NO. I'm not letting you explode this room and us along with it." Clint interrupted, in a tone of impatience and anger. Steve had found litmus water, and had played with it. "OH MY GOD GUYS. I CAN TURN THIS RED LIQUID INTO AN ORANGE MIXTURE!" Steve, dumbfounded by the science of acidity had said this. He poured some litmus water (i don't know what they call it) On a plastic cup, as he then spat on it, the liquid turning orange. Soon, they had became uninterested and returned to the court. "Truth or Dare, anyone?" Tony had asked. Everyone had joined, and gathered in a circle.

"Natasha, Truth or dare?" Steve asked. "Truth?" She responded. "Are you really Russian?" he asked. "Well, my grandfather is." She answered. Clint tried to hold his laugh before jokingly saying "Ready to die, Commie Bitch?" She immideatly changed mood from neutral to playful, responding with "I'd kill you now and i wouldn't even need to free the workers." Tony had lost it and said "Clint, i'm not a medical expert, But please pour cold and clean water over area of burn."

"Hey Tony, Truth, Or Dare?" Clint asked.

"Truth."

"How many girls have you slept with?"

"Ahhhh... Five... Eight... Ah, yes! 40!" Tony answered.

They all laughed at them, Before Steve said "Tony, you only have one girlfriend. and three ex-girlfriends." Tony had realized that, and replied, saying "Oops, Sorry! I accidentally added a harmless extra zero there!". They laughed harder at his mistake, Before turning the tables. "Hey Clint, Truth, Or Dare?" Tony asked. "Dare, hopefully." Clint had responded. "I think i'll regret that..." He though to himself, in confusion. "I dare you to kiss... Nat!" Most of the friends had laughed silently, looking at Clint and Natasha's flustered and embarassed faces.

Clint had simply just hugged her, Emotionlessly and carelessly. "That's the closest thing to a kiss you'll all see. No, we won't do it hidden either. Stop shipping us. It's agitating. One more ship and i won't hesistate to get my Swiss Knife. She doesn't love me, And i don't either. It ends there."

They were silent, Until the silence was broken.

"Fine, we're all sleeping. It's like, 11 pm. The rain is loud, So figure that out yourselves or something." Bruce exclaimed in a tone of sleepiness.

It started to get colder, So they all wore their jackets. As they all slept. "psst! Stephen! don't fall asleep! Let's go to the clinic and sleep there!"

Clint and Stephen, Along with Natasha had went to the clinic to sleep on the beds there. "There's only two beds..." Stephen said in an exhausted tone. "Tash and I could sleep on the same bed. I mean, we have known each other for 2 years, And we've only known you for a day and a half." Clint responded. "Sure, you don't love me." She had told him. "Geez Tash, we're only best friends. I don't want a lovey-lovey relationship. Best friends are good enough." He said in a surprisingly calm manner. "You **are** right there." She said. "Goodnight Clint." she whispered in such a way that Stephen couldn't whisper. "You too Nat." he returned the gesture.

Eventually, the three fell asleep some where at the time of 11:45.


	3. Chapter 3- Peace Can Be Noisy Too

**Author's Note- The Last Chapter Takes Place In The MCU, Not My AU. This Whole Thing Should Have About 6-8 Chapters. Just a Heads Up.**

It's 9 am and no one has waken up yet. The rain continued. And continued. And continued. The water flooded up to about 2 feet. They were lucky to be in that school.

But the early bird can catch the worm of water.

Clint had awoken from his slumber, As his best friend had lied beside him in a kind of hug. He didn't want to let go, but he did, To find water. He just woke up with an intense sensation of thirst.

He got out of the clinic and went to the water fountain. He pressed the button and he drank as much as he can. he continued doing so for 4 minutes, taking short 8 second breaks every 20 seconds. Once he was finished, He walked slowly towards the set of stairs behind him that led back to the clinic. As he went in, he proceeded to sit on the chair. Soon, he heard a lazy "uuuuuuuuuugh" that came from female. Clint had identified it as Natasha, as a phrase escaped her mouth. "Does anyone have an orange?" She said in an irritated tone that would sound like a girl asking her dad to let her go to a party. "Thanks for reminding me about that orange in my bag." Clint responded. A mist of thirst followed, As when Stephen had waked up, He too had been thirsty, And reached for the water bottle beside his bed. He easily chugged it, as he crushed the bottle while drinking it.

"Nat, get the orange in my bag, If you really need one." Clint spoke, gritting his teeth and rolling his eyes at nowhere. She complied, And tossed the orange at him. He hastily grabbed the swiss knife he had on his pocket, chopping the orange. He took a slice for himself, as he walked over and gave one to her.

"Stephen, want some?" Clint offered. "Want what?" He had asked. "Oranges."

"I hate Vitamin C." Stephen said.

Meanwhile in the court...

"Where the fuck's my glasses?" Tony said in stress. Steve, trying to hide his laugh walked away, Claiming "I have a cold, i'm just gonna get some in the clinic." He walked through the stairs, and entered the clinic. To his surprise he sees the trio lying on the two beds. He ignored them, as he grabbed the cough syrup and carefully poured it into the medicine cup. He took it immediately and left the cup into the sink. Altough he did have a cold, he primarily did to hide Tony's glasses.

Clint saw this and as soon as Steve left, he took the glasses Steve left on the desk and went off the stairs to give it to tony.

"Tony, Steve stole your glasses. Here, take it." Clint said, in a tone that was between disappointment and playful. The twins had waken up, Followed by Sam, then Bruce.

The day was particularly quiet, other than the complaints for food.

Soon, Natasha had walked to the canteen in a hope to find **something.** To no avail. Unless she would eat hot sauce and bread. She started to walk away until she realized. "Wait. Bread?" She thought to herself. She ate both slices quickly, As she grabbed the hot sauce in a plan of what could only be described as "repetetive". Whatever she planned of, it was most likely she had done this before.

Things get boring.

She went upstairs, with Wanda behind her. She sneakily walked through the halls, She saw Clint, walking aimlessly through the halls...

"Wanda, watch this."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	4. Ending

**Ahhh, Cliffhangers.**

 **Boy have i impaled your hand to the edge.**

Natasha had tapped Clint's shoulder. He looked over.

"What do you wa-"

She quickly squirted the hot sauce into his mouth and accidentally, some into his eye.

He ducked down, As his cheeks went a deep red and teared up due to the spice.

She laughed hysterically, Until he groaned in pain.

Wanda was the first to notice. "Clint, are you good?" She asked, in slight concern.

Tony and Steve had walked by, and saw. Well, they didn't quite get the image.

"Oh my god Nat, what the hell did you do to Clint?"

Steve said, Thinking that she insulted him or even injured.

"It was just a prank i _swear_!" Natasha responded.

Tony had a concerned and scared look, especially distinguishable by the look on his eyes.

Clint quickly stood up and pointed at them.

"I got you." He pointed at Tony.

"And You." He then pointed towards Steve

"You Too," He aimed his index finger to Wanda

"And I Got You Too!" As he pointed at Natasha.

"I swear to god Clint, when we get out of this hellhole, you're gonna be screwed over." She said sarcastically.

And the storm was over. They walked home peacefully.

Except for Clint and Natasha, whom happened to live in the same Condominium, same floor, and rooms beside each other.


End file.
